Music and themes
by NamidaTaichou
Summary: The ipod challenge with Kakashi and Iruka. 10 songs. 10 themes. The themes are different so er yeah. BoyxBoy


**Hey I decided to the ipod challenge accept I don't have an ipod or Mp3 so I'm doing the spotify challenge :D.**

**Put your music device on shuffle and for the first 10 song write drabbles for one couple. You have the length of the song to do it. **

**My chosen couple is Kakashi x Iruka :) **

**Kakashi: yes in your face :D**

***Insert disclaimer here***

**Face down-The red jumpsuit apparatus 3:12**

Iruka looked up at his lover who had just hit him. Again. Mizuki hit him for anything nowadays. Kakashi knew this because from the shadows he watched. He didn't understand why Iruka stuck with him. This time Iruka stood up and took it again and again and again. "I HAD ENOUGH!" he shouted mud plastered across his face. Finally he retaliated.

**Dancing with myself-Billy Idol 3:16**

Kakashi woke up with a yawn. He turned to the empty space next to him. Suddenly he heard music from the kitchen. Using his ultimate ninja sneaky skills, he crept to the kitchen door and watched his lovely Iruka dance around while making breakfast for them. He kept watching Iruka dance in his cute apron until he decided this was sad. "Come you don't need to dance by yourself now." And with a grab of the tanned chunin's hand he joined in.

**My life would suck without you-Kelly Clarkson 3:31**

Iruka look out the window where the rain was coming down. It been a few hours at least and yet he missed him so much. Just then someone lightly knocked on the door. He opened it knowing Kakashi would be standing there, and he was. "Sorry for drawing I heart scarecrows on you boxers." Said Kakashi, watching the floor. Iruka just jumped on him getting drenched in the process. "Never mind, they sucked without it anyway."

**Number 1- Tinchy Stryder and N-dubz 3:35**

Kakashi was thinking as his genins fought with each other. Wow a it was real a year since that fateful night where he and Iruka found each other. It had happened so quick; one minute he was a chunin friend and then next, the only person for him. And he was happy, Iruka could always cheer him up, and nothing would ever change that.

**All about us-t.A.T.u 3:01**

As they walked down the street, they got weird looks. They would never be accepted and they were always to object of conversation. Thankfully their friends understood and it didn't affect their missions. However some people in the village felt that their love made the village in danger. But they didn't understand to them no one else mattered. They were all about each other.

**The letdown-White tie affair 3:37**

Kakashi was in hospital. Again. Only this time in was the night of his and Iruka's 2 year anniversary. Iruka was gonna to be pissed. He was only injured because he wasn't paying attention. When ever they had something planned something happen. Kakashi couldn't understand why Iruka didn't get really angry. He got in a mood but then he left it. Maybe he understood how sorry Kakashi was and knew he couldn't live without him. Truth is Iruka couldn't live without Kakashi either.

**I wanna- All American rejects 3:28**

"Please Iruka????" "NO!" Kakashi edged closer to his lover and nuzzled into his neck. "KAKASHI I SAID NO!" Iruka was trying to mark work from the academy but all Kakashi wanted to do was touch him. Kakashi's hand travel further hand as he hugged Iruka. "KAKASHI!" Seeing the stern look he gave Kakashi gave up and slunk to the bedroom. Iruka sighed. Kakashi didn't understand how much he wanted to touch him back.

**The wind blows-All American rejects 4:21**

Kakashi shot upright in his bed. Another nightmare. He kept having these nightmares where Iruka would walk out the door saying goodbye and then he never saw him again. He looked down at the sleeping Iruka besides him. "Iruka wake up." "Hmmm??" " I had another nightmare" "Lay down and cuddle me" "Okay" Kakashi followed his lover's wish. "Will you ever leave me?" "Only when the wind blows" "When isthat?" "Never for us" and with that Kakashi fell asleep in Iruka's arms.

**Hot-Avril Lavigne 3:35**

Kakashi looked at the topless chunin in front of him. To Kakashi the tanned chest of Iruka Umino drew him in and he wouldn't leave for ages. Just the sight made him hot and breathless. He could stare at the chest forever but thought of better idea. He started at the neck and bit/kissed his way down.

**Falling inside the black-Skillet 3:29**

Iruka sat in dark. Kakashi was on a mission and this made him feel lonely. Whenever he felt like this Kakashi was always there to comfort him. When Kakashi was gone for a long time it reminded him of after he lost his parents. Alone and upset. Iruka closed his eyes. He felt like he was falling. Wishing to feel Kakashi again. Then, as if his wish was granted Kakashi come through the window and held him tight. "Don't worry, your not slipping through this time"

**There we go. Something a bit different for me.**

**Some are crap because I couldn't think of one really and just kinda went with the flow. **

**I have a weird taste in music, it's all different. :D**

**Iruka: You managed it. **

**Bamii: What's that suppose to mean? **

**Iruka: Errr Nothing RUN AWAY.**

**Bamii: I'LL GET YOU review and shizzle *runs after Iruka.***

**O.o**


End file.
